Yang (Ying Yang Yo)
Yang is a young Woofoo warrior who is more so into the might aspect of Woofoo. He is an impulsive boy who loves to smash things. He can also be reckless and carefree, he loves to play video games, eat junk food, disobey authority figures and mouth off without consequence. He would get into arguments with is sister, Yin, who is the more reasonable of the 2. He can also be selfish sometimes and act as though he would have no regard to others' feelings, but deep down, he really does care about others even when he's lousy at expressing it and when push comes to shove, Yang would do whatever he can to help his sister. He often would admit that he loves her despite how embarrassing it could be and he would occasionally use his head for thinking rather than slamming it into stuff. Meister of War TBA Ultimate Story Yang made his debut in Ultimate Story 2 alongside his sister. Long ago, his entire world was being wrecked when the Rifter was taking place. His and Yin's old sensei, Master Yo, sealed him and his sister inside a magical amulet to keep them safe from the devastation. Their entire realm survived but just barely as there was nothing left in it and was a desolate wasteland. Fox and his friends were able to reach that entire world via a magic portal and only managed to find the amulet. From there, Yin and Yang were released from the amulet. Yin became devastated by her home being reduced to the desolate wasteland but then she celebrated with Yang because the world that she and her brother lived in was terrible. However, she was sad about not seeing Master Yo, with Yang being saddened by this, too. There was a good chance that Master Yo didn't survive the Rifter. The Woofoo Alliance During the events of Ultimate Story 3, Yang and his sister were to be presented to a warrior from another world. They were then sealed in an amulet as Fox and his friends left for that world. As soon as they arrived, instead of finding the warrior, he found them. The warrior was named Jak and after they were able to confirm that he is the one that they needed to find, they presented the amulet and released Yin and Yang from it. Jak nearly cracked up as he really didn't think much of the 2 rabbits until they showed him their powers, to which he started taking both of them seriously. Relationships Jak Jak is someone that Yang really does care about. Ever since they met, he had always remained by his side. He is always willing to fight beside him and always has his back. However, he can always cause a lot of headaches for Jak due to his constant antics of being impulsive and reckless, the kinds of headaches that he shares with Yang's sister, Yin. He always shows that he doesn't take is responsibilities as one of Jak's receptacles too seriously, at least not as much as Yin despite how serious his role is as the receptable for his Dark powers. He's barely a hard-worker and doesn't take into consideration anything that doesn't interest him, causing more headaches for Jak and Yin. Regardless, he does care about Jak and shows it in his own ways. He is one of Jak's best friends. Gallery YinYangYo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Sibling Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Yin Yang Yo Universe Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McCord Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Impulsive Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in YinYangJak Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Trios